Van haat tot liefde
by 666cleopatra
Summary: een meisje ziet zichzelf niet als iemand die liefde moet hebben maar alleen maar iemand die haat mag voelen, een jongen denkt er anders over en het blijkt dat hij haar nog aardig leuk vind ook..


666Jhonie666 

het is stil in de stad, en de wind blaast de blaadjes in het rond,het is herfst en de bladeren vallen van de bomen, als er ergens een wekker afgaat word er niemand wakker, alleen een kat die door het donker sluipt, vind haar weg naar de voeten van eeneisje met zwart haar, de kat rekt zich uit en springt op het bed ze loopt naar het hoofdvan het meisje en ze zet der potenop de wang en rekt zich eens lekker uit"AAAAHH!!! KITTA" de kat schrikt en springt van het bed af"PRAAaUW!!""JEZUS kitta dat is me wang!"de katsteekt der staart op en loopt met een eigenwijze kop de kamer uit, het meisje komt onder de dekens vandaan en kleed der aan, ze pakt een visnet panty een sport broek een rok met schotse ruitjes eneen schots corset erop, ze loopt naar beneden en gaat aan de keuken tavel zitten, dan komt haar kat kitta weer bij der zitten"PRAAUW!!""Nee dat was NIET lief!"ze voelt hoe het bloed uit de wondjes stroomd en ze zet een kop thee voor zichzelf, ze pakt eencraccer en eet hem op"Prauw!!""Als jij niet heel snel uitkijkt voer ik je aan Anubis!""Prrr"komt er gemeen uit bij de kat,  
ze is jaloers op die slang al sinds die hier in huis kwam,ze had opeens te veel aandacht voor iets anders,"Je kan wel lief wezen, maar soms ben je te arogant en te kattig"ze pakt der thee engaat aande keuken tavel zitten, danbesluit ze omhaar tanden te poetsen haar haar te kammen en zich zelf op te maken,  
oog schaduw oog potlood mascara en eye-liner is in dit huis de gebruikelijke make-up der haar steekt ze opzodat er een paar plukken uitstekenen die zet ze omhoog met haarlak, dan ziet ze nogder zwarte stropdas hangen, zal ik hem omdoen? ik moet niet naar m'nwerk, acht wat boeid het ook, ze doet de strop das om pakt der tas aait der kat nog een keer engaat naar der school, als ze op school aankomt gata ze naar der kluisje om de boeken te pakken, dan komt er een meisje aan,"Hey Jhonie, wat zie je er toch weer netjes uit vandaag,""ook hoi joyce""hehe, alles goed? lelijke plek op je wang he""het iseen pluizig zwart beest en der naam telt 5 letters..""je kat?""inderdaad, kitta"Er komen 2 jongens de gangdoor gelopen"Hey meiden"joyce"Hey marik, en bakura¬¬""Ook leuk om jou te zien joyce¬¬"antwoord bakura kil, marik daarintegen reageert heel anders"Hey lieverd"oja marik en joyce zijneen stelletje, sorry voorde marik fans  
bakura laat z'n ogen over het lichaam van jhonie glijden"Wat zie je er toch, uh.. netjes uit"Jhonie kijkt op"ook hoi""Whaha!! wat heb jij op je wang zitten"  
jhonie"Sweet drop"bakura graait naar der gezicht enpakt der kin vast hij bekijkt de wond eens goed"Mooie wond, hoe kom je der aan?""ik kan je der ook nog wel 1 bezorgen als je wilt"jhonie pikt niks van jongens, eigenlijkkan je hetbeste van der af blijfen, ze is nogal een agresief typje en moet niks weten van jongens"Wow kalm down kat, ik doe je heus niks""Maar ik jou wel"joyce springt er tussen in"Rustig!!"Zorg dan maar eers dat hij met z'n poten van me afblijft,  
en ook dat hij me met rust laat"ze heeft een vernietegende blik op der gezicht en loopt daarna weg, weg van het groepje, om maar even alleen te zijn voordat de les begint.

666Bakura666

Best wel een lekker meisje, toch jammer dat ze zich zo vaniedereen afsluit, zijn dagdroom word verstoord door Ryou, zijn hikarie die wat aandacht wilt"Bakura luister je wel naar wat ik zeg?""uh, wat zij je ookalweer?""Ik vroeg of je wel had geleert voor het proefwerk dat we zo hebben""DENK JE NOU DAT IK GEK BEN,  
ik ga toch verdomme niet leren voor een proefwerk wie denk je dat ik ben?!!"De tranen springen zowat inde ogen vanRyou, zo had hij eht neit bedoelt,"Ik, Ik"  
De blik in de ogen van ryou word triest en hij staart bakura aan, hoe kan hij nou zo'n gemene yami heben? Bakura ziet de blik en kijkt diep in zijn ogen,  
als hij doorrijgt met wat hij heeft gedaan krijgt hij toch spijtoo god wat typ ik nou bakura en spijt!!0o bel 112!!"Hey, ryou, het spijt me, ik had het niet zo bedoelt,"Dat zeg je alleen maar omdat je me kangebruiken""Nee, Ryou luister naar me"Hij pakt ryou bij z'n schouders"Het spijt me echt, ik moet aardiger zijn voor je, je doet zoveel voor me en dan doe ik zo tegen je"ryou denkt gohwat zou hij verkeerde gegeten hebben? of komt hij er net achter dat hij toch kan sterfen.."Okeej, ik geloof je""okeej, komwe gaan naar het lokaal"Als ze in het lokaal aankomen ziet hij JHonie naar buiten staren hij gaat naast haar zitten"Hey schoonheid"jhonie werpt hem een doodse blik aan"Wat moet je van me?""Gewoon even praten""Zie ik er naar uit dat ik wil praten?""Nee maar ik weet zeker dat onder die make-up en die kleeding een heel lief emotioneel meisje zit"KDENG!!"AU!! waarom sloeg je me!!""Omdat je gewoon met me loopt te flirten! ik geef je een tip ken je prooi als je het wilt vangen maar als je het neit doet binnen die kerenverdraaid het en word de prooi de jager""Dus, je bedoelt nu dat je me leuk vind?""Over mijn doode lijk bakura"bakura denktgoed na"Oo, dus ik moet je eerst overeiden voordat je meleuk vind"Jhonie slaat der hooft tegen de muur aan, goh, eigenlijk is jhonie ookbest wel eenraar meisje, hoe oud zou ze nu wezen? 14? toch nogwel jong al zeg ik zelf,"Hey, uh, doe dat nou niet, de muur kanook kapot""JA EN JIJ OOK!!"Wat is ze toch mooi als ze boos is"Rustig nou maar, we kunnen toch ook gewoon vrienden wezen?""Shut up,  
ik wil die toets maken en dit lokaal verlaten""Wat jij wilt, schoonheid"Na z'n laatste worden verkramt hij half, er volgde een klap in z'n maag onder de tavel door, hij weet het nu zeker hij wil haar hebben"

666Jhonie666

Jezus, wat wil die gastvanme kan hijneit gewoon wiebere ofzo? ze schrijft verder en beantwoord de vragen, Als ze klaar is met het beantworden levert ze het proefwerk in en gaat de klas uit, ze gaat op de trap zitten en zet der mp3 speler zo hard mogelijk aan, Open your eyes,van Sum41 eenhyper nummer, ze blijft doorzoeken totdatze haar favoriete nummer van dat momentzoekt, Praise van Sevendust, ze sluit der ogen en een paar minuten later voelt ze dat er iemand naar de kijkt, ze graait naarde gene die voor der zit"Wat moet je"ze staart in grote chocolade bruine ogen"JIJ!""bakura lagt,"Wil je me zo graag zoenen? je weet wel van aanpakken"Ja jongens gaan jullie maar even naar de directeur""jhonie kijkt op, het is de concierge"Wat!?!, waarom"Zegt jhonie bijna zielig""ja jullie Zittente dicht bijelkaar,"Maar waaro moeten we dan naar de directeur"Vraagt bakura aan de concierge""Dat amg niet bij ons op school, okeej schiet een beetje op"ze lopen naar de directeur, als ze daar binnen komen krijgenze een preek als die klaar is merkt hij op dat het jhonie neit echt veel intereseert"Weet je wel wat ik net zei?""Ja, onzin ik haat hem""Maar warom zaten jullie dan zo lief bij elkaar?""Pardon?""ja het is zo"zegt de directeur"Hebben jullie je leszo geleert?""Ja, ik haat bakura nu ngo meer dan ik al deed"bakura kijkt jhonie onderzoekend aan""En jij meneer heb je dat goeg begrepen?""Ja hoor meneer,  
helemaal"Als ze terug de aula in lopen is de pauze al begonnen, iedereen is bij elkaar aan het bijpraten over het weekend"En uh, vond je het leuk bij de grote man?""Val dood, ik hoef je niet, ga maar iemand anders zoeken om te verkrachten en dan te dumpen""pardon?""Ja, dat heb je toch bij iedereen gedaan, je gaat met ze naar b ed en dan dump je ze, ik hoef je niet, ik wil niks met je te maken hebben, ga astjeblieft achter iemand anders aan lopen maar niet achter mij!""How, eenseven wie zij dat!"zegt bakura met grote schrik in zi'n ogenoja bakura en liefde, dat gaat niet samen, ik haal voor mezelf zo wel een ehbo voor het niet meer bijkomen van het lachen..oo w8 ff te laatJhonie kijktpist off"Dat heoft niemand me te vertellen, dat weet ik""W8 eens even ben jij helder ziend ofzo?""oo je geeft dus toe dat het waaris?""Nee, maar je weet het gewoon wat denk ik nu dan?""dat gata je niks aan, ik zeg je alleen maar dat je naar me ogen meot kijken en niet nara iets anders!""Bakura word neit warm of koud vand er aanval op z'n uitzicht"Hoe bedoel je""watben jij toch een ongelofelijk ziek jongetje!"ze draait zich om enloopt weg,

666Bakura666

Wtf! hoe kon zij nou in eens weten dat ik naar der tieten keek! ik doe dat toch on opgemerkt, ik ben nog nooit gepakt daarmee, Ryou komt naar bakura toe gelopen"Hey bakura""watmeot je!"Ryou krijgt nu alweer bijna tranenin z'n ogen, Damn hij moet toch iets kalmer worden"Sorry ik heb nogal een kut dag,""okeej"  
joyce komt naar bakura toeglopen"En hoe gata het, kun je der al een beetje vangen vandaag?""Wie bedoel je?""Je nieuweste slachtover, jhonie""Nou dat mens wil helemaal niks, ze haat me en volgens mij is ze helderziend,""Jah, dat is waar, en ik moest van der zeggen dta je vandaag moest oppassen voor rode busjes"  
"Wablief? rode busjes?"joyce kijkt hem aanmet een opgetrokken wenkbrauw"Ja, ik weet heel vaag""Nou, ik zal dan wel uitkijkenvoor rode busjes"De volgende lessen gaan voor hem vorbij als de hemel,of voor hem, de hel,zijn uitzicht blijft geweldig,ij gaat precies zo zittendat hij jhonie kan zien en hij kan z'n aandacht niet van der afhouden, onder geschiedenis is het best wel opvallend en jhonie voelt ook de ogen over de heen glijden,"In 1945 eindigde de 2de weereld oorlog, meneer bakura, zou u kunne zeggen wanneer deze begon?, meneer bakura?"Bakura hoort z'n docent neit en hij blijft naar jhonie kijken"Volgens mijheeft meneer bakura veel intresse voor jhonie zo te zien"jhonie werpt een vernietegede blik achterover enhaar ogen zoeken naar die van bakura, ze zegt zonder geluid dat hij moet kappen, anders zal ze zorgen dat hij iets zeer pijnlijks overkomt, bakura werpt eenblik terug ik begrijp het wel ongeveer, Als de bel gaat pakt iederee z'n tas en lopen zehet lokaal uit, eindelijk, ze zijn uit, bijde deur loopt jhonie snel weg maar bakurais nog net optijd om de deur voor der opentehouden"Waar slaat dat op laat metochmet rust!"ze loopt door en slaat de hoek om"W8 maar niet loop maar alvast!"Stik, ze moet echt niks van me weten, hij pakt z'n fiets, of eigenlijk, iemands anders fiets die niet op slot staat en hijrijd jhonie achterna maar ze is nergens meer te vinden, als hij aan het zoeken is kijkt hij niet op waar hij rijd als hijoor zich kijkt kijkt hij recht in de lampen van een rood busje zijn ogen worden groot vanschrikoo mijn god wat typ ik in godsnaam!! hij voelt hoe hij van z'n fiets word gesprongen en hoe hijop de straatvalt met iemand half op hem als hij z'n ogen doet kijkt hij is diepe ogen..

Word vervolgt..

---666---

Oo jongens ik verkloot de emoties van de personages lol meer volgt )


End file.
